Snowed In - Indefinitely On Hold
by Alpha Draconis
Summary: Three weeks after the obliteration of the great comet, Little Tokyo rebuilds itself, but evil emerges, where it is least expected... Part Three... The Canadians are revealed as the superheroes they are, Francine gets dumped, sadly, and Speedy makes the de
1. The Canucks

Disclaimer- I don't own Samurai Pizza Cats... yet. Saban Entertainment I think owns all of the characters, and storyline, except for my own characters and this story! All other characters, songs, etc. used are copyrighted by their owners. This is just Fanfiction!  
This is my storyline for the first few weeks after the comet has passed...(As well violence will follow in this series so be warned. I chose an R rating for it's just easier if all of the stories are the same rating.)  
  
  
Week One- Little Tokyo is rebuilding itself from the comet, but morale is high, as the city becomes a large tourist attraction. Princess Vi appoints Big Al as the new Prime Minister. The Pizzeria receives a record number of customers. As well, Good Bird proposes to Carla, and she accepts, unknown to Vi (!). Big Cheese and Jerry Attrick are now long forgotten, as well, the Ninja Crows, have supposedly disbanded, and left the city's limits.   
  
Week Two- Carla and Bad Bird are married, but since much of their money has been spent on the wedding, they have still not found a good place to have their honeymoon. Princess Vi has sold many of the Big Cheese's expensive Kimonos and all of his possessions that he left, and with that money, buys military weapons, tanks, the works, to prevent any future supervillians from attacking.   
  
Week Three- The weather takes turns for the worse and gets colder, but without any snow. With many of the Pizza Cat fans, finishing their vacations, and tours of Little Tokyo business slows down at the pizzeria.   
Our story takes place at the pizzeria, where the Pizza Cats get...  
  
  
"Snowed In"  
  
By Alpha Draconis  
  
  
  
For some of us life is a journey, with its hardships, joys, sorrows, and wonders. For our heroes, their lives will be changed forever...  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- The Canucks  
  
  
The mourning light gleamed through the windows of the Pizza Cats Pizzeria. The cool crisp December air whipped around the building, as the citizens of Little Tokyo went about their daily business. Thought it was fairly quiet in the city. Many of the tourists had either left, or were staying indoors on the cold day.  
Much has happened since the threat of the comet was vanquished, as the royal treasuries had been restored, the now Good Bird, had married his love Carla, but he was not the richest man, and didn't have enough money for a honeymoon. But, for most of the city, the daily routine of life had resumed...  
  
Speedy quietly snored as he napped in the pizzeria. It had been a slow day, and the rest of the team was sleeping too. The other restaurants with the Rescue Team had closed early, and the other pizza cats took the day off. Though the Pizza Cats Pizzeria was still open, it wasn't busy, but it was open.   
Speedy twitched and lazily opened his eyes. He yawned and stretched then stood up, and looked around.   
Sigh, he thought, still no customers, it has gotten boring ever since the Big Cheese was exiled. Sure there were mobs of adoring Pizza Cats fans for the first several weeks, but now, nothing. It seemed every week they had fought a monstrous, evil robot. But now, everything was quiet. Speedy lazily walked up to the cash register when Francine was sleeping. Speedy quietly took the keys for the mailbox and walked outside. He lazily opened the mailbox and took the mail inside.  
He walked inside, and sat back down on the chair he was sleeping on, and then he thumbed through the mail.  
"Bills...bills...bills...huh?" He was confused, for one of the letters was from Canada. He scratched his head. He did know anyone from Canada... except... He opened the letter and quickly read it over. His lazy expression changed to that of surprise and joy. He energetically ran through the building shouting out in joy.  
"THEY'RE COMING! THEY'RE COMING!" He yelled as he ran past Guido's room. Then other cat opened the door and wondered what his crazy friend was talking about. Good Bird walked out of the kitchen yawning and watching the cat run by.  
"Now what..." He cawed.  
  
Polly walked down the stairs hearing the shouting cat. She waited a moment and stuck out her right foot, and like clockwork, Speedy bounded around the corner and tripped over her foot and fell headfirst to the ground.  
"Speedy how many times do I have to tell you that the Bogeymen are not coming to get you." Polly scolded.  
"No they're leaving me alone for now, but the Canucks are coming!"  
"The who?" Guido asked, as he a tired Francine and a peeved Good Bird, walked towards them.  
"Well, it all started a long time ago, when I was ten..."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
'My father was a businessman, and he travelled all over the world. Once, dad, my mom, and I went to Vancouver. My dad had a business conference so my mom and me went to a nearby carnival... Boy those Canadians can really make cotton candy... Where was I? Oh yeah... '  
  
"Mom, I want to go on the roller coaster, and then the space ship, then the funhouse, then the haunted house, and, and then-"  
"Speedy honey, I am going over to the food court. Your can go on the roller coasters, and if you need me just come get me."  
"Okay mom!"  
  
'It was about midday, and I had went on several roller coasters and then I met them...'  
  
Young Speedy is seen walking over to the bumper cars, and gets in one of them. Other kids get into the bumper cars, and with a jolt the cars start up.  
Speedy drives around when... BUMP! He bangs head on with another car.   
The other driver was a dog, a German Shepard, no more than ten. Both cars come to a stop, and Speedy and the other driver just laugh. The other cars stop and everyone gets out of their cars. Speedy and the other driver meet up outside the bumper car ride.   
"Man, that was a crash!" Young Speedy exclaims.  
"Yeah! You're not from around here huh?"  
"Nope. My family lives in Japan."  
"Wow, that's far. My brother and I live in Vancouver. By the way, my name's Jeremy. What's yours?"  
"Speedy."   
"Good to meet you Speedy." Jeremy said, looking over his shoulder. "Here's my brother,"  
he says as another German Shepard appears out of the crowds.  
  
'I could tell that the two were twins, but they weren't identical!'  
  
"Alex, mom is looking for you, hey who's he?"  
"This is my friend Speedy!" Jeremy cheerfully replies.  
"Hi." Speedy simply says.  
"Speedy this is my brother Derek."  
"But you can call me... Derek." He dumbly replied.  
"He can call you ugly too."  
"Watch your mouth runt!"  
"Shut up!"  
"Make me!"  
  
Young Speedy stares surprised and shocked, as two the brothers tackle each other to the ground and begin fighting, and barking insults at each other.  
  
'But blood is thicker than water and they were still friends'  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"...We became good friends, and when we left for Japan, I had made two new friends. We were pen pals for a while, then I joined the Pizza cats, and the joined the "Canucks." That is Canada's 'pizza cats.' After that we hardly talked, and it was too expensive to visit the other, so kind of drifted apart." Speedy finished.  
"But now?" Polly asked.  
"They are taking a vacation to Japan!" Speedy gleamed.  
"That's great Speedy! But where are they going to stay?" Guido asked.  
"I...um...well... was wondering..." Speedy mumbled. The four eyed him. "What! They've never been to Japan, and I'm sure if we were going to Canada, they'd let us stay with them."  
"I dunno Speedy," Guido said in a real suave voice, " Couple of foreigners, might just cramp my style."  
Everyone rolls their eyes.   
"Well," Said Francine, pulling out her calculator and typing on several keys. "If we let them stay here, then they have to work and if they ARE working here, we could increase productivity by 40%, and with the extra money-"  
"Whoa, Francine, slow down!" Speedy said. "I don't even know if they can stay, much less work here."  
Good Bird checked his watch and spoke up. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to take my break now." Good bird called out as he left the parlour.  
"Good luck on finding a vacation!" Speedy called out. Good bird grumbled something unintelligible back. Polly giggled at Speedy, while walking over to a table. "What? What did I do?" He innocently asked.  
Before Polly could answer, the videophone began to ring. "One minute Speedy," Polly said as she walked over to the phone and turned it on. A friendly and familiar face greeted her.  
"Good mourning Polly." Big Al said over the phone.  
"Hey Al, what shaking?" Speedy asked casually walking over.  
"Not too much, Prisoner Island contacted us earlier, and Big Cheese and Jerry are nowhere to be seen. It seems the monsoons and ocean storms send them out into the ocean. None of the neighbouring islands have reported them being seen. It is possible that they have drifted onto some of the smaller unpopulated islands. I've just phoned to say that I will inform you of any future developments, and- "  
(Off in the background) "I'M SENDING YOU TO PRISONER ISLAND!"   
*Gulp* Sounds like princess Vi lost at Checkers again. Talk to you soon Pizza Cats." And with that Al's transmission ended.   
  
"Well, that was brief," Speedy said, "Back to work," he said as walked back to the chair he was napping in, and sat down. Meanwhile Francine yawned and answered the phone as it rung.  
"Samurai Pizza Cats, Pizza's our middle name." Francine listened intently to the person on the phone, and jotted an order some nearby paper. "Alright that's one medium sized pepperoni." She said, while writing down an address. "Alright, it will be there in thirty minutes, or your pizza's cold."  
Francine hung up the phone. "Listen everybody, we've got a delivery to make." The cats looked over to Francine. "Guido, I need you to-"  
"I'm sorry Francine, but I've got some important work to do around the couch. Send Speedy." Replied Guido lounging on the couch.  
Francine grumbled something while taking a pizza out of the kitchen and handing it to Speedy.  
"Who's it to Fran?" Speedy energetically asked.  
"Lucille." She replied, checking the cash register. Polly looked up, an almost sad look on her face.  
"Back in a minute." Speedy said, walking out of the parlour. Polly sighed, and rested her head on the table. She thought for a moment. She and Lucille had been the best of friends ever since college, when hey were the 'Pointless Sisters' (see episode 27(?),' but ever since the comet, they had slowly drifted apart. Polly could guess it was about Speedy and herself. Perhaps Lucille liked having Guido and Speedy vying for her affection. She glanced over at a snoozing Guido. He seems to have cooled off, towards her as well. She must be taking it hard.   
Anyway, she thought, her and Speedy are an item, Lucille would have to realize that sooner or later... wouldn't she?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Speedy shivered as he carried the pizza to Lucille's teashop. It was bitterly cold, but without snow. He looked around the city. Cranes, citizens, and just about everything else were in motion, fixing roofs, installing plumbing, and repairing the city overall.  
"Boy with all of this work you think they'd want some pizzas," Speedy noted as he walked down the street. He looked up ahead and saw Lucille's teahouse. He ran up to it walked inside. "Burr," he shivered, "I've heard of Ice Ages warmer than this."   
He looked around the shop, noticing several customers, and Lucille working at the register. He casually walked up to her.  
"Hi Lucille, got your pizza."  
She seemed not to notice.  
"Lucille?"  
"What? Oh hi Speedy!"  
"Pizza delivery."  
"Thank you Speedy." Lucille said while reaching into her purse, Speedy glanced off into the back room, and saw Lucille still had much of the comet pieces unsold. His attention shifted back to Lucille as she handed him the money.  
"So..." He said.  
"So..." Lucille repeated.  
"Bye." He abruptly said, as he turned and left the teahouse.  
"He didn't even make his stupid faces..." Lucille sighed, as she went back to work.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back At The Parlour~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The crisp afternoon air whisked around the parlour, as the sun peeked through a blanket of clouds from the sky. Speedy casually strolled through Little Tokyo's streets. He arrived back at the pizza parlour as Francine was closing up shop.  
"Hey Francine," He said, "Closing early?"  
"Yeah... How is Lucille doing?"  
"Fine I guess..." Francine nodded and closed the doors after Speedy walked in. Guido laid on the couch, Polly at the table, while Good Bird was not back yet from his break. Speedy walked up to Polly and sat down beside her.  
"What's wrong Polly?" Speedy asked.  
"What? Oh... It's nothing..."  
"C'mon, tell." Speedy persisted.  
"Well-"  
"Hey guys I've got it!" Good Bird came running to front door, yelling loudly.  
I wonder if he knows Francine closed early, Speedy thought. SMASH! Guess not, he ended as he opened the doors and dragged Bird in. Guido yawned and sat up seeing Bird, and wisely made no comment. Good Bird seemed unharmed and began to regale the cats with his idea.   
"Speedy I've got it! Your friends are coming to Little Tokyo, and are staying here, so their house would be empty. Do you know what that means?" Speedy looked over to Polly who gestured drinking. "It means me and Carla can stay THERE. We could never afford to go to North America and rent a home there, but in this case all we'll have to pay for is airfare."  
"It's a good idea Bird, but we don't even know if they can come here." Speedy replied. The other cats nodded.  
"Well... we have to find a way to talk to them, and arrange this little vacation." Polly yawned, as she spoke up.  
"Couldn't we have a little catnap first?"  
The rest of group agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~~(Not much action so far, but bear with me)~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"1-7-0-5-7-2-8-1-7-2-0," Speedy loudly said as he typed the digits into the phone. "It's ringing." He whispered to a nearby Francine, Good Bird, and his love Polly.  
"Just remember it costs $7.75 per minute to phone that winter wonderland, so if you start chatting I'll dock your pay!" Francine scolded. Speedy nodded, as he waited for the phone.  
"Hi, is Derek or Jeremy there? Hi Jeremy! Man, you sound older, how's Derek? Huh, I never..."  
Francine ran into the kitchen and came out brandishing a frying pan (!!!). "Anyway, Jeremy," He quickly began. "We were wondering, since you'll be staying with us, we were wondering if my friend could stay at your house while you're here... They won't wreck anything... He's not smart enough to do that... Just leave reminders. Ok? There we go, so how's your dad, still with the computer busi-CLANG!!   
Speedy was abruptly cut short, by some familiar cookware.   
"Polly this thing works great." She giggled as she hung up the phone.  
"Works for me." Polly laughed.  
"Oww... That brings back memories." Speedy moaned.   
"When are they coming?" Bad Bird asked.  
"Tomorrow."  
"TOMORROW!" The others yelled.  
"Yeah...today for them. They always were impulsive. At least Derek."   
"I gotta get plane tickets. And pack. And tell Carla!" Bird yelled as he ran back to his house.  
"Bon voyage." Francine waved. "Now we have to figure out where these friends of yours have to stay."  
"Polly's room." Guido suggested as he came back from a delivery, and headed straight to his room.  
"That's an idea." Francine thought aloud. "Polly is anything left in your old room?"  
Polly thought for a moment, "I don't think so. I moved most of my stuff in with Speedy." Lovebirds, Fran giggled to herself.  
"Personally I don't care for pink." Speedy grumpily said.  
"And me for Top Gun." Polly said matter-of-factly.  
"How can you not like Top Gun, it's a masterpiece!"  
Francine and Polly both laughed at their friend. "What?" He asked.  
"So it's settled," Francine jotted down. "They'll stay in Polly's old room, or the living room upstairs, and they'll work regular hours."  
"I think I forgot to mention that." Speedy muttered. Hopefully Good Bird will have a good honeymoon. I'm surprised Princess Vi hasn't stepped in anytime." The other two cats looked nervously away.  
"You mean Vi doesn't know?" Speedy was shocked. The two nodded. "Well, if she finds out while he's on his honeymoon, then he has a fairly good chance of avoiding her anger."  
"Knowing Vi, she'll have forgotten him, by the time he gets back." Polly said.  
"Or get her mom to catch Good Bird." Francine piped in.  
"Or will have sent every weapon available to annihilate Carla." Speedy monotonously replied. The three sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The moon hung in the night sky like... well, what hangs in night skies? The city's lights turned on, lighting the streets and alleys. The Pizza Parlour's lights were dim. Guido and Francine slept quietly in their rooms, wondering what the coming day would bring, as across the street Carla and Good Bird slept in their house, which was very messy from the quick packing job. Polly seemed to be the only one awake, as she thought to herself. She then leaned over to a sleeping Speedy.  
"Speedy..." She whispered. "Speedy?"  
He grunted in disapproval. Polly thought for a moment and then pinched Speedy's nose shut. He snorted trying to breathe and after a few seconds woke up.  
"Uhhh... Polly, it's two in the mourning. What is it?"  
"Speedy, how was Lucille yesterday?"  
"Fine. Goodnight." He rolled over and tried to sleep.  
"Speedy, Speedy?"  
"What?" He groggily replied.  
"I mean did she say anything about us?" Polly said trailing off. Speedy sat up and talked to her.  
"Polly I think you're the cat's meow, and nothing is going to change that." Polly smiled and hugged Speedy. "Now can we sleep?" Both lied down again on the bed.   
"Speedy?"  
"What?" He said, a little ticked off.  
"I was just thinking about the Big Cheese?"  
"What?"  
"I was just wondering why he always explodes. Goodnight."  
After several seconds Speedy sat bolt upright in bed.  
"Why DOES he explode?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Halfway across the world, in the Vancouver Airport, trouble as the say in third rate coffee shops, was brewing...  
"I'm sorry sir you cannot classify this as carry on luggage." The flight attendant stated.  
"Whaddya mean carry on?" Derek yelled.  
Derek was a strange German Shepard if ever you see one. With a loud mouth equal to Vi's, and an outgoing personality to boot, you'd expect to see him at the nosiest frat house drinking whole kegs, or throwing the largest party physically imaginable. He wore a black baseball cap on his head, reading 'Canucks,' he wore baggy contractor jeans, a Nike T-Shirt, and a black vest. He looked no older than any of the cats and was about Guido's height. His eyes were an untamed, lush green. He also wore a Canadian copy of Austin Powers's infamous undergarments, but don't get me started...  
"Just put him in the cargo area." His twin brother Jeremy told the attendant.   
At first glance, Jeremy looks much the same as his brother except for having lighter coloured fur, and being slightly shorter. He was clad in an "I Am Canadian!" sweater, and tan Khakis.   
"All right take him away..." Derek finally agreed, "But not a scratch. That hunk of junk is Canada's finest." Derek chided the attendant, as the two brothers boarded the plane. As some other flight crew carried the luggage away the attendant muttered under her breath, "Asshole..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~14 Hours Later, No wait, they travel from Vancouver, East, so they go back in the time changes, but 14 hours have passed, for the Canadians but, since of the time change... It's mourning in an local city's airport.... ~~~~~~~~   
  
The four Cats as well as Good Bird and Carla walked through the bustling airport to their destination.   
"Gate 13... Not a good sign..." Good Bird cawed.  
"Birdie I'm sure the flight will be fine. The only problem is having to pack in several hours. Next time I want some warning before we travel half way across the world." Carla replied. All eyes fell on Speedy. He laughed nervously. The group walked by many gates with interesting and foreign peoples. Several Jehovah's Witnesses approached Speedy.  
"Excuse me sir how would like to live a life of peace and happiness?"   
One asked. Speedy thought for a second, then Polly grabbed him by the ear and dragged him along. The witnesses shrugged, and continued...  
"Excuse me ma'am..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gate 13," Carla proudly announced, "Only several more minutes and we no longer have to fear Vi's little Karamaru fetish."  
"At least for a couple of weeks." Guido joked.   
"Who cares how long, it's a new country, where we can hideout 'till the heat dies down."  
"Now he thinks a mobster." Speedy sighed.  
"Carla you be sure stay out of trouble in Canada." Polly joked, "If you meet any cute guys get my their phone numbers kay?" The two laughed.  
"The more I learn about women, the less I really know." Speedy observed.  
"Don't worry Speedy I'll send you postcards, from all of the wondrous sites we see." Good Bird bragged.   
"What site can you see in Vancouver?" Fran asked.  
"You'll learn when I send the postcards."  
The PA came on.  
"Attention all passenger aboard flight 999, non-stop to Vancouver, the plane is now boarding."  
"Well, we'll be sure to call." Carla called as she walked off.  
"Bye Pizza Cats." The former ninja crow called out.  
"Bye-bye."  
"So long."  
"Good riddance!"  
"Well now that you mention it I find my life is not that spiritually fulfilling, and- OW!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright, folks this is your pilot speaking. We have been cleared for takeoff, the weather today negative seven, and we should arrive in Vancouver, British Columbia at approximately six pm local time, weather permitting."  
The engine of the plane roared to life, and jerked forward. It slowly turned onto a long stretch of road, picking up speed. The Pizza Cats watched from Gate 13, as the plane sped incredibly, and soared off into the heavens.  
Speedy glanced at his watch, and then looked at large flight schedule.  
"I hate to ruin the moment, but Jeremy and Derek's plane landed twenty minutes ago."  
The cats all walked through the seemingly endless halls of the airport.  
"There!" Francine called out. Gate 45, displayed the Canuck's flight number. As the cats walked over, the passengers began filing out of the plane.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"God, he weighs a ton!" Derek groaned as he dragged a large crate off of the plane.  
"Well you thought the landing crew would wreck him." His brother calmly replied. Derek mumbled something unintelligible. While his brother walked along the moveable hallway to the Gate's exit, reading from a dictionary.  
"UuSAA- Himaaay," he proudly enunciated, "Omiiitsuu," He brother looked up with an agitated face, "konnyy-chiwaa."  
"What the hell are you doing?" His brother asked, laying the heavy crate down.  
"Japanese terms. Kyatto Ninden T-Teyandee."  
"Mmm-hmm, and that would mean?"  
"... Ninja Cat Legend... I think."  
"I'm so sure we'll need to say Kyatto Ninden Teyandee, in Little Tokyo."  
"Probably not."   
  
Derek had taken a tiny remote out from his pocket and typed in several commands.  
"Hey, who's going to carry-"  
"He will carry... himself." He finished typing one final button. The lid to the crate was then forcefully broken off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Speedy, glanced at his watch. The digital display read eight thirty. He glanced back up the doors to the Gate were opened and Canadians poured into the airport by the dozens.   
"Just remember," Speedy said walking out of the tourists's stampede, "They are their country's superheroes." Yet all of the tourists looked the same. The cats sighed. "You think being a superhero, you'd get noticed."  
"Not if you were undercover." Guido said, "Like Batman, Superman, Spiderman, not Aquaman though..."  
"Hey I think I see them!" Francine called out. Sure enough the two German Shepards walked into view.   
"They're a lot cuter than I thought, eh Speedy?" Polly teased.   
"Is that Speedy?" Called Jeremy.  
"Jeremy?"  
"Speedy!"  
"Jeremy!"   
"Hello? Unnoticed twin brother here?"  
"Guys," Speedy began, "I'd like you to meet, Jeremy and Derek. The Canucks... At least part of them. "   
"Bienvenue." Jeremy smartly replied.  
"Hey." Derek simply put.  
"Good to meet you, I'm Guido Anchovy, and this is Francine Manx, and Polly Ester." Guido introduced.  
"A pleasure." Francine blushed.  
"Hi guys." Polly greeted.   
"Wow, you're a lot different than I had ever imagined." Jeremy observed.   
"Man, likewise." Guido eyed them over, "No offence but I was expecting a lumberjack, fur trader, or hockey player."   
"Good old stereotypes, where would we be without them." Derek stated  
"I said no offence."  
"Naw, I was just kidding around."  
"Guys, I hate to interrupt but we need to get back to the pizzeria."  
Francine said.  
"Let's go... Oh wait can't forget Rob." Derek said, pushing a button on one tiny remote. Back near Gate 45, a third member of the Canucks was revealed. The cats gasped in awe.   
"Introducing our cybernetic, automatic, energetic, electric, field-research/combat automaton." Jeremy announced.  
"We call him Rob."   
Rob was a sight to behold. He had large sections of metal protect parts of his human-like frame, like his chest, lower legs, and forearms. Various black plastic coverings and large wires would be where there was no body armour. You would immediately think of Battlestar Galactica seeing this character. His head was covered with metal armour, protecting his large single lens/eye, placed in the centre of his forehead. A large metal jaw imitated a real mouth but moved with each syllable form his electric voice.   
Rob slowly looked from side to side and then spoke.   
"I am a model CMR-02 android, programmed for, research, combat, diplomacy, and various other functions."   
"That and he cheats at chess." Derek joked.  
"But master Derek, I was not programmed to cheat."  
"He also needs a sense of humour."  
The cats looked at each other.  
"Was it something I said?" Rob asked.  
"It's not you, we're just used to fighting robots like you." Polly stated.  
"Oh... I see. Well am I have been programmed to not harm or allow harm come to any life."  
"Come on cats, and dogs, the restaurant won't run itself." Francine impatiently insisted.  
"If you have problems with the store's efficiency, various android with limited intelligence..." Rob began.  
Derek whispered Jeremy.   
"What do you think of our hosts?"  
"They seem nice enough."  
"Yeah... What kind of name is Polly Esther? I mean, Polly Esther, polyester?"   
"Hmm... good point."   
"She's hot though." His brother grinned.  
  
Rob's internal flared online inside his mind. WARNING: FOREIGN VIRUS ENTERING SYSTEMS. VIRUS INFECTED ALL SYSTEMS, His warning showed. The droid seemed fine, until his fingers began to twitch uncontrollably....   
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
This part has been pretty boring, but the next chapter will have comedy, romance, action, and horror, well maybe no horror.... What do you think of this series? Masterpiece or horrid monstrosity? Read and Review!  



	2. Switching Countries

Disclaimer- I don't own Samurai Pizza Cats... yet. Saban Entertainment I think owns all of the characters, and storyline, except for my own characters and this story! All other characters, songs, etc. used are copyrighted by their owners. This is just Fanfiction!  
This is my storyline for the first few weeks after the comet has passed...(As well violence will follow in this series so be warned. I chose an R rating for it's just easier if all of the stories are the same rating.)  
  
Note- It may be awhile for this series to be finished, for I have another series on the go, and am currently helping my cousins with stop-motion movies, (watch for Master Brick Theatres, you animation connoisseurs, you!).   
Enjoy! (Credit goes to my one-time writer friend Brakkiss for the... unique characters names for the Canucks B-Team...)  
Rated R for violence later on...  
  
Chapter 2- Switching Countries  
  
"This is your captain speaking, flight Neuf-cent, quatre-vingnt, dix-neuf, Japan to Canada, is approaching its final destination. We would ask that you buckle your seatbelts, and return your seats to their upright position. The local time is 6:54, and we are ahead of schedule. The temperature is at 7 degrees Celsius, which is unusually odd for this time of year. Thank you for choosing Canada 4000 Airlines, and have a safe trip."  
Carla, after hearing the pilot over the intercom looked out her window.  
"Oh birdie, look at the forests!" She giddily finished. Bird yawned and looked over. Indeed there was a large forest. Incredibly large. Just... green. Then a large city came into a view. It looked from up on the plane all of Little Tokyo could have fit into the large city, ten times. Carla thumbed through a traveller's guide. "That's Vancouver, hmm... 1995 population... 515,499."  
"So many people..." Bird mumbled. "At least we are staying in the countryside."  
"I hope can stay near the mountains." Carla said peering out her window as the plane begun to land. Now Good bird was totally awestruck.  
As the plane descended through the atmosphere it only showed just how big the mountains to the East of Vancouver were. Comparing these to mount Coochie, Coochie was an anthill. The snowy peaks of the mountain range seemed to peak upwards to the heavens.  
"That's high." Bird choked out. The plane shook slightly as it landed on the pavement. The plane slowed down, and turned towards the airport.  
It finally came to a stop, and all of the eager passengers stood up, stretched, and grabbed their luggage, and poured out of the plane into the strange new country. Good Bird, having been trained as Ninja Crow, had a definite advantage when he 'exited' the bustling plane. For the next short while, Good Bird and Carla had to get their luggage and perform all of the basic airport procedures. The couple had now gotten to the front of the airport.   
"Carla now what do we do?" Bird asked while looking around the bustling city. Carla thumbed through some notes Speedy had jotted, after his intercontinental-conversation.  
"We are being picked up, by one of their team's members... The mechanic," Carla could read no more, as the writing was jotted down too fast, and was unintelligible. No sooner has she finished when, she saw someone near a van with a sign, saying Good Bird & Carla on it. She dragged Good Bird along. As GB and Carla approached, Bird considered a loud wolf whistle.  
The woman with the sign was a vixen, with a cherry red coat, and hair dangling to her tail. She wore nothing special, jeans, and a T-shirt, but her green eyes seemed mysterious and alluring.   
"Wow." Bird spoke plainly.  
"Birdie." Carla quickly scolded, as walked over to the vixen. She recognized them, as Carla called out, "Hi! It's us Carla and Good Bird!"  
"Hello." Good Bird said.  
The fiery red vixen smiled a smile so bright, that the sun would have to wear shades.   
"Hi, I'm Christine. Jeremy thought you're flight would be early. Well, there's a bit of drive to the cabin. Hop in." Carla climbed into the backseat, as Bird quickly put their bags into the trunk of the Jeep. Christine turned the key in the ignition and the Jeep roared to life. Christine pulled out of the airport while changing the radio to a pop music station. Bird seemed annoyed but was unnoticed as the two girls laughed and sung along to the music. It's going to be along day thought Bird sorely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile, across the Earth (6 pm local time)~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, here she is," Speedy proudly began, "Our Pizza Parlour."  
Rob, Derek, and Jeremy stared at the oddly shaped building.  
"Well it's... an architectural design. A unique one." Jeremy poorly complimented.   
"A nightmare more like it." Derek muttered under his breath.  
"Well, regardless of looks, it makes the best Pizza this side of little Tokyo." Francine smiled.  
"Amen to that." Guido heartily agreed. The group walked inside the pizzeria, while their Canadian friends looked around avidly.   
"Nice place you got here." Jeremy commented.  
"Indeed, this establishment meets all structural requirements for this designated area." Rob monotonously replied scanning the building over. His hands almost seemed to twitch.   
"It's more than that, it's our base of operations." Fran proudly stated.  
Derek couldn't contain his laughter. "In a pizza place! I was expecting some 'Fortress of Solitude,' or secret lair. Not a third rate, fast food stand!" Derek burst. Jeremy sighed at his obnoxious brother. Francine was beginning to boil in rage. The other cats weren't too impressed either.  
"I and I suppose you have a secret fortress, for your base." Francine calmly said, veins beginning to bulge on her neck.   
"Hell yeah, but our base in concealed under a lake. No pizzas there." He snidely ended. Francine was going to turn red. Not many people insult the pizzeria with such... finesse. He is a true annoyance, but he brother is there to bail him out... as always.   
"Uh...uh... Derek means that this place is a lot more fun than any underwater base." He quickly ended.  
"No I- OOf!" A quick elbow to the stomach shut his brother up.  
"He's just forgot to take his brain medicine. Don't mind him. I think we better drop our stuff in our room. Where is it?"  
Polly spoke up. "You're taking my room."  
"We don't to mean to impose..." Jeremy began.  
"Oh no, you don't understand, when me and Speedy are... Well... together." She finished blushing. Speedy turned a little crimson himself. Jeremy raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "...And I moved in with him in his room, so my room has just been a spare. It just has a single bed, an old dresser, and maybe some other things. If you need anything-"  
"No we don't need anything, you've already been too kind. We'll just be a minute. Rob? Where's our droid?" Mechanical sounds could be heard from the kitchen. "ROB!" Derek yelled. The machine walked out of the kitchen obediently.  
"Masters, I found that the cooking utensils are not 100% clean, and perform only at 89% efficiency, and by cleaning the ..." The machine droned on as it followed its masters to Polly's old room.  
Once the trio had left Speedy piped up.  
"So? What do you think of them?" He asked. Everyone began to talk at once.  
"The taller one is pretty rude." Francine growled quietly. "Third rate, fast food stand indeed!"  
"They're okay. The robot's annoying though..." Guido spoke.  
"Jeremy is lot more polite than any foreigners I've ever met." The cats thought back to their mission to Manhattan. "And he's a lot cuter than any of the locals." Polly teased. She and Francine laughed. Guido and Speedy crossed their arms annoyed. Polly looked down at her watch.   
"Oh my gosh! Look at the time! We better start supper soon, how is everyone for pizza?" The question was rhetorical.   
"I think we have the recipe for a Canadian style Pizza somewhere." Guido offered walking into the kitchen.  
"I wonder if C-3PO there was right about the ovens?' Fran wondered walking into the kitchens. Speedy looked outside. The city was already asleep at six. Speedy locked the front door, and went see his Canadian friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I get the bed." Derek simply said, sitting defensively on the bed.   
"All I need is 3-prong power outlet to maintain power levels, masters." Rob offered.  
"That's fine Derek take the bed, Rob there's an outlet right over there. I'll ask if I can sleep on the couch." Jeremy offered, unpacking his clothing.   
Derek mulled over the idea. "Deal... Wait a minute... that means your can watch TV when you wake up. I'm taking the couch."  
"Okay, I'll take the bed."  
"Deal... Wait a minute... That means your have a comfy bed. I'm taking the bed." Derek boldly stated.   
"Okay, it's the couch for me."  
".... Man this is confusing." Derek replied rubbing his head gingerly.  
"Take the bed." His brother sighed. "What do you think?"  
"Hmm?"  
"About the trip our, our hosts, and our guests back in Canada? What do you think of it all?'  
"I dunno about you, but I like the time off. You're a smart dog, you should be able to appreciate the letup of crime."  
"Yeah... I guess... But I can't help but fell as if something is amiss..."  
"All preliminary scans on biological subjects are uncontaminated. Machinery is undamaged. Canucks HQ, reports no hostile or mysterious activity." Rob stated blankly.  
"Not the cats something else... something elusive." Jeremy pondered.  
Derek rolled his eyes. Rob seemed to think about what Jeremy had said. "Subject three approaching." He immediately said.  
"What?" Derek and Jeremy said in unison.   
A knocking came from the other side of the door.  
"Jeremy? Derek?" It was Speedy.   
"Yeah." Derek coolly responded.   
"Dinner will be ready soon. Everything all right in the room?"  
"It's fine." Derek to Jeremy, "Everything will be fine at our place too." Derek said. Jeremy nodded agreeing. "Unless they touch my stuff!" Derek began. Jeremy just kept nodding.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Halfway across the globe, one lone Jeep trekked through endless terrain towards its goal. It zoomed through fields, shadowed by the omnipresent mountainous terrain. At long last, in entered a large valley, by mountains with a large lake in the valley's centre. Various home lay on the bases of mountains, with, on small airport at the lake's opposite end. The land was an isolated paradise.  
"And we had to pay for was airfare!" Bird was overjoyed. Carla was just laughing. Tourists, Christine thought, as she turned the Jeep onto a dirt road. The Jeep pulled up to a large wooden house/cabin. It had large living room with a large window that looked out over the lake. Christine pulled into its driveway, and stopped the Jeep. She looked around the front seat a revealed a large bag.  
"Now," She began, "This has keys, important notes, tourist guides, important phone numbers, and so on." She finished handing the bag to Carla.   
"If you need anything, I live next door." She pointed to another cabin several hundred metres away.   
"Well thank you for all of your help." Carla thanked.   
"It was a pleasure to meet you." Christine smiled. Bird was busy lifting the entire amount of luggage to the cabin, without help. Christine pulled out of the driveway and drove to her house Carla waved goodbye, then reached into the bag for the house keys. She produced one small key. She walked over the front door, and put the key into the lock the door gave a slight click as it opened. Carla waltzed, with Good Bird trailing.  
"Oh Birdie!" She jumped with excitement. From the beautiful furniture, pine hardwood floors, 50" TV, completed basement, hot tub, sauna, wine cellar, etc., these superheroes obviously made more money than them.  
"Jeez," Bird was stunned, "The palace isn't this nice."  
"Bigger country, bigger salary." Carla said walking into living room.   
Just my luck they the world's biggest country, and I get one of the smallest, Bird sorely thought.  
Carla looked around and saw a light blinking on house' s answering machine. She instantly pressed the play button. The recording machine made several small buzzing noises then played back the recording.  
"Welcome, or should I say konnichiwa? I am Jeremy, or at least, I made this recording." Some annoyed groan resonated in the recording background. "At that's my brother Derek. Now, knowing Speedy you barely know anything about our house, not to fear I'll explain everything. First off, your room is up the stairs, in the loft. It has a nice view of the forest from there. Most of the food here has been, eaten, ask Christine about any shopping malls nearby." Carla smiled at this notion of shopping. Bird just rolled his eyes. "The lake has various hot springs around it heating our area to a tolerable temperature, so you might want to swim, but try not to swim too far into the centre of the lake." Bird thought the last remark was odd, but kept on listening. "The sauna and hot tub are in the basements, and can be used, but you break you repair. The wine cellar is off limits, sorry Bird. Oh, and the mosquitoes may get bad around dusk and dawn. Go outside at your own risk. This is Jeremy signing off." The recording stopped.   
"Aside from the mosquitoes, this places sounds like a dream Carla began, hugging Good Bird.   
"No invertebrate parasite threatens us Carla." He proudly stated. Carla smiled and begun to carry her suitcase upstairs. Bird was about to follow when a slight knocking came from the door. Bird casually walked over it and opened the door. He saw two gigantic brown feet, staring at him. He slowly looked upwards seeing a monstrous brown bear, much taller than door way. Bird would have guessed he was tree time his size. Before the bear could react, Bird called upon primal energy, and directed from years of advanced teachings of the Ninja Crow, to slam the door shut. He quickly fastened the deadbolt, locked the keyhole lock, and dragged a nearby chair to block the door. He then unsheathed his sword, still quivering from the immense size of the bear. But nothing happened. Then some more knocking  
came from the outside.   
"Carla," Bird began, eyes not leaving the door, "Why don't we see what's in the basement."  
He heard her approval from up in the loft. Bird slowly backed away from the door. The knock sounded like a gunshots.   
"Birdie what's that?" Carla asked coming downstairs.  
"Just a woodpecker." He lied. As the couple walked down the stairs, Good Bird glanced back at the door. Re reluctantly went downstairs.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello." The bear began knocking on the door. "Hello. Housewarming."   
The bear said holding a basket of assorted foods. I hope I didn't offend them, the bear thought. "I'm, leaving them right here." He finished. Nothing. He shrugged and continued on his way walking down the street.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Scanning... Target temperature 36 Degrees Celsius... No radiation... No poisons... Scan clean."  
"Rob, it's pizza." Derek said.   
Everyone laughed.   
"I present to you..." Guido began in a suave voice. "The first Canadian style pizza ever served in our fair restaurant." A small round of applause went around.  
Everyone reached over and took a slice. Derek casually took a slice and bit in. "It's not without it's values. Could stand to be better."  
"Look Derek," Guido began, "If my pizza is not good enough for you, then you march yourself into the kitchen and cook one up for us."  
Derek's expression remained unchanged.  
"Gladly, tomorrow I'll show you how to make a pizza, my foreign friend."  
"You're the ones foreign here, Canuck." Guido began threateningly.  
"Jeremy do something." Fran whispered.  
"Relax, just calm down Guido, I'll handle the rest." He looked at his watch, "We'll, I'm just going to excuse myself and watch some TV if that's alright." Derek's ear's perked up, and he wagged his tail.  
"Ooh, Simpsons." He abruptly walked into out of the kitchen.  
"Guido, I don't care what he thinks about you're pizza, it's the best Canadian style pizza I've ever had." Fran complimented. Guido sheepishly grinned.  
"It's the first you've ever had." Polly muttered under her breath.   
"Hey there's no FOX on this TV!" Derek yelled from the living room.  
"We're in Japan stupid!" Jeremy yelled back.   
"... No YTV or Cartoon Network either."  
Jeremy sighed. "How do you think your friends are holding up in Canada?"  
"Knowing Good Bird, Speedy began, "He won't have a care in the world."  
"Yeah we haven't had much crime in Canada lately."   
"Same for Little Tokyo, but that because we exiled the Big Cheese."  
"The who?"  
"The Big Cheese," Guido started, "He is a rat/fox who was prime minister."   
"That must give you a bad image of Canada's prime minister.   
"Well he embezzled money, and evil robots to battle us."  
"Doesn't sound much better than ours." Jeremy joked.   
"He also exploded when he got angry." Francine piped in.  
"Fascinating, please continue."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Canada~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once Bird was sure the bear was gone he went outside and discovered the housewarming gift. Nothing too extravagant was in it, a loaf of bread some Maple Syrup, and surprisingly a bottle of wine. Among some other small items in the basket, the wine was the highlight. Bird was going to order pizza, but the local shop didn't serve worms as a topping. Bird noticed some frozen Bass in the freezer, and spent the afternoon trying his best to make a romantic candlelight dinner...  
The lights were dimmed, the candles flickered, the glasses were filled with wine; the atmosphere was perfect. Carla sat in her seat smiling at what her husband had been doing for the last several hours. From the kitchen, Bird walked out with food for two.   
"Fit for a queen." He smiled. She couldn't help but laugh at his feeble Casanova impersonation.  
"To a great honeymoon," Carla said lifting her glass in a toast, "That's just begun..." She ended smiling devilishly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"A man that spontaneously combusts, and survives, and continues this cycle when mad... Big Cheese breaks all the laws of physics!" Jeremy pondered.  
"That and he broke most of the kingdom's laws too." Guido added while rummaging through the fridge. Derek, Polly, and Francine were now watching TV. An old Japanese ninja movie was on.   
"You must think first before you move, HAI!!" The ninjas duelled.  
"What is it with boys and fighting?" Polly asked Francine.   
"Men." Derek corrected pointing an accusing finger at Polly.  
"Could've fooled me." Polly said. Derek sat back on his chair.  
"Polly, have you ever been mistaken for a man?" He sneered.  
"No, have you?" Some laughing came from the fridge and kitchen.  
"Don't ever bother." Speedy said walking to the restaurant's front door.  
"She's pretty handy with kitchenware."  
"Where are you going?' Polly asked Speedy.  
"Hmm? Oh, personal business."   
"COUGH! ...Drugs...COUGH!" Derek coughed.  
"Straight from the dog's mouth." Fran muttered. Derek flashed a lopsided grin. "Hey where's the robot?" Fran said looking around.   
"He went out to observe the city and it's architectural designs, or some garbage like that." Derek said while reaching over to grab the remote.   
"See you in a minute." Speedy said walking out of the doors.  
  
The chilly wind whipped by his face, as he walked down the street, into the centre of little Tokyo. Speedy noticed the streetlights cast a small amount of light through the city. Someone must be draining the power he thought. He looked up to the palace where windows light up momentarily and shocks flew from the building. Remodelling, he thought.  
He approached his destination, and opened the door on the small jeweller's shop.  
"Eh, what? Oh it's the feline. Your order has been filled young...um...er..." The jeweller trailed off.  
"Cerviche. Speedy, Cerviche." He coolly responded. "So it's done?"   
"Yes, this particular design was fairly difficult for the goldsmith, and is thus costly..." Speedy opened his wallet and pulled out several bills.  
"Well... that should cover it." The old man gleamed. Speedy gave the man the bills and he handed Speedy a small velvet box.  
"Er, come again." The man smiled. Speedy pocketed the box and left the small store, deep in thought. Something moved on the dark rooftops of the city. Speedy looked up and saw a figure jumping from building to building via the rooftops, cloaked in darkness. Speedy unsheathed his sword and with cat reflexes lunged up to the rooftops. His tinkered with his helmet, and switched on night vision, a new tool from Guru Lou. And he saw his mystery man running at inhuman speed, and lunging from buildings approaching the Palace fast.  
"An assassin!" He sneered, sprinting towards the cloaked figure. He jumped high and was approaching the villain fast.  
"HIYAAAAHH!!" He swung his sword mightily upon the figure. A loud clash of metal resonated. And Speedy was flung back. He gracefully landed on his feet. Night vision was failing; it seemed the figure had time to strike Speedy. Speedy could make out the figure in the darkness but one, crimson red eye stood out amidst the gloom. The villain charged, and lunged at Speedy. He managed to jump above the threat, and kick him downwards onto some loose roof tiles. The figure moved around to find a good handhold, but slipped off the several story high building and fell downwards. A loud smack signified victory. Speedy cautiously looked over and saw him stand up. He stared directly at Speedy with the one red eye, and in a blur of motion, turned and ran through the streets, moving like there was no tomorrow. Speedy jumped onto a nearby roof, and ran alongside the suspect, only several stories up. The figure smashed through fences mercilessly, and did not slow down. Speedy sprinted and dove off of the roof aiming directly at the black figure. The red-eyed person glanced back in time to have the cat slam onto him. The figure was launched forward into a car from the impact and smashed the windshield. Speedy clutched his shoulder in pain. This assassin was wearing armour no doubt. Possibly a rogue ninja crow ronin, intent on revenge.   
The silent figure moved and twitched a little. It stood up, eye gleaming brighter than ever. It revealed an elongated pistol, and opened fire upon Speedy. The strange thing was that the strange pistol shot rounds of energy, rather than bullets. It continually fired upon Speedy, who skilfully dodged every shot. He ducked behind several garbage cans, and then he flung a lid directly at the figure. It knocked him off guard, and the gun spiralled upwards, and out of sight. Speedy forcefully flung his sword at the cloaked assassin. With a loud bang of metal, the sword dove itself deep into his chest. The man let out a low grunt, and turned, revealing the sword had completely plunged through his chest. He pulled the sword out and threw a small object to the ground. A blinding flash emitted form it. Speedy looked around. The mystery man had given him the slip. He was obviously good.   
Big Al won't be pleased...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Junior get to bed!" Mama-san yelled at her disobedient son.  
"But mama, I just saw a ninja cat fighting a bad guy!" He defended.  
"Now where do you think up that?"  
"But mama! I saw it!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucille was awake, having supposedly heard a noise she looked around her teahouse. The register was fine and nothing was too out of the ordinary, but muddy tracks were left in the teahouse. She grabbed a nearby broom and held it defensively. She followed the tracks to the counter where she kept the comet pieces.   
"What?"  
To her astonishment, the box was empty. There must have been several hundred pounds of metal there, and it was silently stolen. But most surprising, there were only tracks for one person. She rubbed her head. This was very odd...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"An assassin? Are you sure?" Big Al asked.  
"Positive. He moved, fought, and escaped like an assassin." Speedy declared. Big Al rubbed his chin. "Cold-blooded murder is not the Ninja   
Crows style and the have disbanded anyway."  
"That's a myth Al, for all we know some new power have seized control over the crows, and they are his soldiers."  
Al stroked his chin again.  
"If what you say is true, then we had better get the royal guard up and running. Princess Vi won't like this..."   
  
From the ceiling above a familiar assassin waited quietly for the animals below it to leave. The moment Al closed the door behind him; it jumped down to the floor. It grabbed its weapon, and scanned the area. Once it was satisfied, it stealthily ran out of the back door.  
  
Joey, a raccoon was up and patrolling the halls. This was the last thing he needed. BANG! He walked smack into the black figure.  
"CODE ONE! CODE ONE!" He yelled into his walkie-talkie before being forcefully kicked into the wall. Alarms blared. The red-eyed menace would have the entire palace guard upon him in seconds. It ran, and turned running straight up the wall! It did not slow or stop. It ran down several corridors, and jumped back down to floor. Joey had regained balance and caught up with it.   
"OVER HERE!" He yelled. The assassin coolly levelled his gun and fired several rounds into the raccoon. He yelped in pain and slumped over. The assassin, kicked opened a nearby door and opened fire again. The targets were bystanders in the palace's library.   
After the smoking cleared the assassin made his way through the puddles of blood to one specific shelf holding the reconstruction plans for the palace. He approached the reconstruction plans for the palace. He quickly snatched them and concealed them. Two more guards had caught up.  
"HANDS ON THE GROUND!" The one yelled. The assassin flipped him off, and turned aiming at them.  
"DIE YOU SON OF BITCH!" The other yelled. The two opened fire. The bullets merely dinted the armour, while the assassin effortlessly picked both off. Running at its top speed to the elevator. He crushed the doorway open and jumped into the elevator shaft.   
More guards arrived watching the assassin climb up the elevator shaft.  
"DON'T MOVE!"   
Its eye gazed down.  
"THERE'S NO WAY OUT, THROW DOWN YOUR WEAPON!"   
The assassin looked upwards and shot the elevator car. The guards opened fire upon the figure. After several tries, the laser bolts hit the car's cable. It shook violently then fell down knocking the assassin out of view. The guards all jumped back as the elevator flew by them. After another second a crash resonated from the basement. The guards looked grimly at each other.  
"Bob, its your turn to tell Vi."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Speedy unlocked the doors to the pizzeria. He had spent more time than expected and the rest of the cats and dogs were asleep.  
"Trouble sleeping?"   
Speedy turned around sword sheathed. Only Rob was there.  
"Oh thank god, it's only you Rob." Speedy was relieved.  
"Sir what is the matter? Trouble sleeping? The other fells asleep several hours ago, however my cells are fully charged so I decided to clean you restaurant."  
"Thanks."  
"I believe the term is no prob."  
"Goodnight Rob." Speedy said while heading off to his room.   
"Goodnight sir." The robots ended. It began to twitch after Speedy had left. And it ran it hands over a hole through its chest... that Speedy had failed to notice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Speedy tiptoed into his bedroom and silently got into bed. He kissed Polly good night, and pulled up the covers.  
"You're late." Polly said.  
*Sigh* "Good old Polly waiting up 'till early in the mourning for me." Speedy said.  
"No, the robot just needs oil." She smiled.   
"Goodnight Polly."   
"Goodnight Speedy."  
"Speedy answered with a snore.  
  
  
To Be Continued...   
  
To my most loyal fans (if any exist beyond my infamous Diablo series),  
  
In case you wondered, Rob is loosely based on Battlestar Galactica's Centurions and ROB 64 (Star Fox), while the Canucks home is based on my uncle's cottage (quite the site, of inspiration, and it's quite a sight too), while Jeremy and Derek are based on my cousins, who don't fight like the characters... for most of the time. Other ideas are created in the dark damp, recesses of my twisted mind (ooh, there's a mental picture).   
  
As well, I have preview for a character I may or may not use for my sequel to Snowed In.  
  
Character Preview- The Campaigner (Lucas Lupe (pronounced Lupeh (EH!)  
Species-Wolf/fox  
Hair colour- Dark brown  
Affiliation- Indifferent   
Notable qualities- Robotic Arm, eye (both right side), dubious smile, arms dealer, as well as being an old foe of the Canucks, until his imminent defeat. Has a fear of heights, as well as water and insects.   
Likes- talking in long words, civility, classic music, Polly (NOT mutual), "A nice Bordeaux."  
Dislikes- Vulgarity, SPC, Canucks, rap and pop music, the ignorant and stupid, anything too mediocre.  
  
A mysterious character, wrapped in mystery. Although he claims to be indifferent one would think him evil. Has connections in the world of organized crime, and is a known arms dealer. Tends to lose his temper when things go awry, much like the Big Cheese.  
  
If that wasn't enough, a moviemaking site (with me!) may just appear, ready to stupefy any viewers (stop-motion using clay models, action figures, Lego, etc.).   
  
Jeez, I just go on... No this IS IMPORTANT!! Well sorta, to set the atmosphere for fight scenes, or just anything with action, one must find appropriate music... Here are some fine titles to look for...  
Top Gun Soundtrack, Mighty Wings (by Cheap Trick), Danger Zone (by Kenny Loggins, awesome without a doubt), Skip Raiders- Another Day, Underworld- Born Slippy, out world- The End (instrumental parts)  
As well as Mp3.com...  
Simon V- Pulse Code (when it picks up)  
Game Music Finland- The Sound Of Rave 4 (good)  
Never heard of them? Neither did I till, a few weeks ago.  
As well as the themes for Kyatto Ninden Teyandee, and Samurai Pizza Cats work well.  
  
Ok, now I'll shut up... once you review the story....  
-Alpha Draconis  
  
Special regards to H Hog, Martial Arts Master, Skullrama, and EB Minion for their reviews!  



	3. Deep Dish, Canadian Style Heroes

Disclaimer- I don't own Samurai Pizza Cats... yet. Saban Entertainment I think owns all of the characters, and storyline, except for my own characters and this story! All other characters, songs, etc. used are copyrighted by their owners. This is just Fanfiction!  
This is my storyline for the first few weeks after the comet has passed...(As well violence will follow in this series so be warned. I chose an R rating for it's just easier if all of the stories are the same rating.)  
  
Note- It may be awhile for this series to be finished, for I have another series on the go, and am currently helping my cousins with stop-motion movies, (watch for Master Brick Theatres, you animation connoisseurs, you!).   
Enjoy! (Credit goes to my one-time writer friend Brakkiss for the... unique characters names for the Canucks B-Team...)  
Rated R for violence later on...  
  
Chapter Three- Deep Dish, Canadian Style Heroes  
  
  
Sunlight peeked its radiant face, through the mourning sky and into the Pizza Cat's Pizzeria. It shone into the living room over a sleeping Jeremy, who immediately woke up. He yawned and stretched his arms and legs. He glanced at his watch. The digital display read 7:16 am. He stealthily tiptoed up the stairs of the pizzeria, and down a hallway to Polly's old room. The door creaked open as the canine peeked threw.  
His brother snored beneath a mess of bed sheets and pillows. Rob their droid, was sitting in a cross-legged position, with one long cord attached to the nearest power outlet. His Cyclops like eye was black, and he sat motionless. Jeremy walked past the robot. A faint light flashed for moment in the droid's eyes.   
"Derek." Jeremy whispered.  
"Derek?" He thought for a moment and made the most feminine voice imaginable. "Help! The wind blew my top off!" Derek smiled in his sleep. Jeremy groaned and pinched his brother's nose shut. His brother snorted and flailed around in his sleep. He then opened his eyes.  
"Why'd ya wake me? I just was having a great dream!"   
Jeremy sighed.  
"What?" Derek asked annoyed. Jeremy tried his best to make a bad impression of a Canadian.  
"I tink we betta be gracious to our hostz, and make dem a real purdy Canadian style breakfast, eh?  
His brother stared at him for a second.   
"You are a disgrace to the name Canada. And no I won't help you, it's bad enough I have to work on my vacation, but doing some cooking at seven in the mourning! I'm never up this early, except when I have a hangover or when I'm watching 'The Raccoons."  
"Oh yeah, you loved to watch that as a kid."  
"Kid?"  
"Forget it, I'll make breakfast. And when Rob comes to, tell him to close the doors after he goes out. The living room was freezing."  
His brother responded with a snore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jeremy walked into the kitchen, carrying a large attaché case. He set the case onto the table, and unlocked it skilfully. He opened the briefcase. Inside were packs upon packs of Canadian bacon.   
"God bless Canada," He said, wiping tears from his eyes. He quickly unpacked the bacon, gathered eggs from the fridge, and started his magic...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Upstairs in Polly and Speedy's room, the couple were sleeping. Guido lay asleep in his room, and Fran in hers. From downstairs in the kitchen, the sound of bacon sizzling carried upstairs. Guido and Speedy's ear perked up. Downstairs, Jeremy added more bacon to the frying pan as the crackling became louder. Speedy began to sniff the air in his sleep. His eyes shot open and he bolted upright in bed. Polly yawned and woke up.  
"What is it Spe-" He stopped and smelled the air. The delicious flavours wafted up to their rooms. As if clockwork, the four cats walked out of their bedrooms led by the odour downstairs into the kitchen. Derek was already downstairs sitting in restaurant, hind paws, on the table.   
"I take it Canadian bacon is a revelation?" He snidely remarked, but the cats ignored him and watched Derek, leave the kitchen carrying several plates full, of scrambled eggs, various cereals, some toast, and of course... bacon. Speedy and Guido couldn't help but salivate. Derek cleared his throat.   
"What?" Jeremy asked and looked at the mesmerized cats. "Oh, breakfast is ready."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The quiet valley where Carla and Good Bird were having their honeymoon was still bathed in darkness from a blanket of clouds overhead. Good Bird yawned and opened his eyes. He bolted upright, where was Carla? He looked around and found small note. It read, 'Dear Birdie, I've gone down to swim at the lake. -Carla" Bird hadn't forgotten the bear and flew out of bed and down from the loft, and out the door, down to the lake. He flew past a few pestering mosquitoes, but they fell short to his beak.   
Good Bird walked towards a beach, and saw Carla swimming, but it was so dark it was hard to see anything over five feet away. He flew out, and hovered above the lake.  
"Come on in Birdie, the water's fine..." She said seductively.  
"Carla, what are you doing? It could be dangerous out here?" Bird was concerned, Carla just giggled at him.  
"Well if you're not going to come in, I'LL HAVE TO MAKE YOU!" She yelled splashing Bird from head to toe.  
"Alright, no more mister nice crow!" Bird said splashing her back.  
"Ah! You're in for in now!" She said splashing him, then diving underwater.   
"You're just making it worse!" Bird teased diving in after her.   
A moment later he surfaced with a dazed look on his face and large bump on his head.  
"Heh heh... Forgot to mention to rocks." Carla weakly laughed.   
"What a great honeymoon." He managed to choke out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jeremy had never seen anything like it in his entire life. The cats ravenously tore into the food he cooked, eating food voraciously like, there was no tomorrow. Even the girls, weren't too ladylike. But for Derek it was normal. "I could lose an arm in there." Jeremy said stunned.  
"Could you pass the bacon?" Derek asked Speedy. Speedy growled defensively. Derek began growling back at him. The two began to bark and growl, at each other while the others, raided the last pieces the bacon.  
Rob walked into the living room (the puncture wound on his chest patched). He looked around the room and then into the kitchen.  
"Incoming transmission.' He stated. Speedy looked up. The videophone turned on, with Al's mug on it.  
"Man, he's accurate." Speedy said, walking over to the phone.   
  
"Hi Al." He said scarfing the last of his breakfast.  
"Hello Speedy I-"  
"IF SOMEONE DOESN'T FIND HIM, I'LL MAKE YOU SORRY YOU WERE EVER DRAWN!" A too familiar voice echoed in the background followed by a boisterous Fared!  
"What happened Al?" Speedy asked.  
"Bad news, after our assassin stole the construction plans for the palace, he pulled the 'no escape' trick. But we can't find the body."  
"What!? An elevator crushed him, he couldn't walk away from that."   
"It gets better, there was no blood at the scene and we recovered this."  
Al revealed a small piece of ore.  
"Lucille's teahouse was robbed."  
"Is she alright?" Speedy asked.  
"She fine, but one person made off with several hundred pounds of unsold comet pieces, without leaving a fingerprint, or making a sound." Speedy was baffled.  
"This ore couldn't have been from the comet's explosion, because it has been broken cut, and shaped." Al said showing Speedy, the other side of the comet piece. "We don't have any leads, only speculation, but we'll inform you of any new details."  
"Thanks Al."  
Speedy walked back into the kitchen where the last crumbs of breakfast were gone.   
"That was the best breakfast of my life." Guido said.  
"Well I try." Derek said, none too modest. Jeremy sneered at him.  
"Yeah, after that I think that YOU should be making all the pizzas today, and we'll just get Jeremy to deliver." Francine said. Jeremy silently laughed at his sibling.   
"When do we open?" Jeremy asked.  
"In... TEN MINUTES!?" Francine yelled. "Derek this is your fault you know." Jeremy did his best to stifle his laughter while Derek just sat dumbfounded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Well, he's seen better days." Christine commented on Bird.  
"Can you help him?" Carla asked.  
"I've dealt with wounds before." She said walking into over to the bathroom. It was fortunate for Good Bird that Carla was able to drag him into the house.   
"Sorry for the inconvenience." Carla apologized.  
"It's no problem." Christine replied filling a syringe. She walked over to Good Bird who was lying on the couch.   
"Stay still." She said. Carla winced as Christine injected Bird with the chemical. Good Bird's pupil's begun to dialate.  
"What did you give him?' She asked, looking at her husband.   
"A cure-all we made for emergencies; it's a bit of morphine, antibiotics, just a mix of what doctors give you." Carla looked at Bird who seemed disoriented. "He'll be fine." Christine insisted. Carla reluctantly left Good Bird on the couch.   
"Hey who are these guys?" Carla asked pointing to framed picture.  
"These are all the Canucks," Christine, began walking over to Carla, while looking at the picture. "The three in the centre are Jeremy, Derek and I, while the B-Team are two the left."   
"What are their names?" Carla asked looking at the odd assortment of creatures. "This is Justin Case,' She said pointing to crazy looking raccoon, "He is in charge of vehicles and transport. He's on vacation too. While the others are our B-Team, but we call them the Rockies. Their real names are Ben Dover, Pat Migroin, and Inita Showa." Carla stifled a laugh. "Last but definitely least is Bob, he calls us into action, and leads the Vancouver fire fighter brigade." Christine pointed to an incredibly tall brown bear waving at the camera. "He's about the nicest guy on the team." Christine said.  
"I brought photos of our team." Carla said walking over to her suitcase. She returned with a small photo album.   
"Here's after the comet nearly hit Little Tokyo," Carla began, "And this was at my wedding." Carla smiled to herself.  
"Who are those two fighting over the bouquet?" Christine asked.  
Carla laughed. "Those are Polly and Francine. Polly eventually won."   
"Who's he?" Christine giggled pointing at a picture of Speedy.  
"Forget it, he's already taken," Carla laughed.   
"A girl can think...." Christine smiled.  
Good Bird, thought to himself that it was going to be a looooooooooong day...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the parlour, the shop had just, opened. Derek was cooking while Guido, Speedy, and Jeremy, having nothing to deliver sat around one of the booths, and talked. Polly was at the register drumming her fingers, and looking into space.   
The parlour doors opened and one duck waddled in. He approached the register.   
"Hi, I'll have... a Catbird special to go." The customer smartly said.  
"Alright, that's one Catbird special to go-" Polly was cut short.  
"Are you sure you don't want to try our new Canadian style Meat-Lovers pizza?" Derek said approaching the register with his infamous grin.  
Before the customer could respond, Derek begun to talk again.  
"Just take one bite, free of charge, and tell me you don't want this pizza."  
"He, he, Derek what are you doing?" Polly gritted her teeth. Derek kept smiling. The duck smelled the pizza and took one bite. He took another, and another, and another.  
"I'll take six of these pizzas." The customer eagerly said. All ears in the pizzeria perked up but Derek who only grinned.  
  
Once the customer had left Polly was amazed.  
"H-how?" She managed to say.  
"We Canadians are a crazy bunch," He began, "Half in love with death, and gobbling down danger like ordinary dogs eat kibble... Mmm... kibble." Polly rolls her eyes.  
"We own a pizza hut back in Vancouver, and we learned a few things." Jeremy said.  
"Well that's some pizza you've got there," Guido said taking a bite from a piece he had snatched, "What's in it?"  
"Bacon, pepperoni, every type of sausage here, ground beef..." Derek rambled. Polly turned to Jeremy, ignoring Derek.  
"Jeremy, we need you to get some more tomatoes, and pepperoni. If your brother's pizza is a success, we might need some."  
"Mozzarella, cheddar, a bit of gouda, the odd olive..." Derek continued.  
"Why do I have to do the grunt work?" Jeremy asked.  
"You're new, we get to boot you around the first day."   
"Alright, back in a minute." Jeremy said walking out of the restaurant's back door.  
"Why is he going out the back? The stores are the other way?" Speedy asked.  
"...A smidgeon of Tabasco for some extra flavour..."  
"He probably doesn't know where anything is Speedy." Polly suggested.  
"Yeah probably..." Speedy said scratching his head.  
".... Three types of sauce, as well as a slice of tomato in the centre..."  
Just then Francine walked into the room.   
"Guys listen up," Francine began typing away on her calculator, "That type of pizza he made," Pointing at Derek who was still rambling, "Could be a good boon for business."   
"I'll put up a sign." Guido said standing up. "How much should we charge?"  
"Hmm..." Francine thought, "$12.99 for a medium, $15.99 for a large."  
"That's a little steep." Polly said.  
"With all of the toppings it costs an awful lot."  
"Ok."  
"And then you cook it." Derek looked up noticing no one was paying attention. "Hey!"  
  
Meanwhile, outside...  
  
"Let's see, two dozen tomatoes, and several large chunks of pepperoni should do it." Jeremy thought aloud.  
No sooner had he finished, than a large, metal chest plate formed on his chest. It seemed to be made of titanium, and had a gleaming chrome colour. Two majestic wings of metal unfurled from the back and folded outwards, in a majestic display. The wings were segmented, and the edges were covered with small feathers made of metal, sharpened finer than most swords.   
Jeremy jumped upwards, and flew upwards out of sight.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rob watched motionless from Polly's old bedroom. Once he was convinced Jeremy was gone, he jumped out of the bedroom window, and landed on the ground. He quickly scanned the area, and saw a nearby lake (Pizza Delivery of Doom (?). In a blur of motion, he sprinted and dove perfectly into the water, barely causing a ripple on the water's surface.   
Under the lake's surface, the mechanical, manthropical menace swum underwater to a nearby wrecked boat. Producing a torch, Rob began to cut away at the ship's hulls, and tear off pieces. He then reached in and retrieved, the ship's engine. Rob inflated a life vest on the boat and floated upwards to the surface. He dragged the engine onto the shore. The engine was torn in many places; pieces were missing or rusted away.   
Rob ran the data through his systems. He stood up, and armour plating on his back, fell off revealing four metallic tentacles. The tentacles squirmed around, mimicking an octopus. The four metal tentacles shot outwards to the engine. Various sections on the tentacles slid open revealing wire motors, and tiny drills. The four tentacles forced their way into the engine.   
From within the primitive boat engine, the tentacles opened, releasing the gears, wires and drills into the engine. The small tools repaired the engine, wired into the controls, patched holes, repaired tubes, and fixed the machine from within. Within seconds, the engine hummed to life. Rob used his metallic tentacles, to attach the engine to his back. The tentacles hot-wired the engine to his central processor, giving him complete control.  
The tentacles dove down into the water emerging with more scavenged pieces, and then begun to attach them to Rob. And from the attached machines, sprung more tentacles to gather more machines, and soon the small Rob, was fairly large...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The parlour was bustling; Derek's pizza was a hit, a smash, an unrivalled mastery.... And it's really good.  
"Another ten!" Polly yelled to Derek in the kitchen as an onslaught of customers flowed into the store.   
"Alright, you're pizza's there in thirty minutes or it's cold!" Francine cheerfully said over the phone. Guido and Speedy had been running a marathon across town, figuratively and literally.  
"Twenty... minutes... until... break...." Speedy collapsed in on the parlour's floor, only to be trampled by customers.  
Derek had been topping pizzas non-stop for then entire mourning.  
"I'm the pizza guy, and I'm okay. I drinks all night, and I sleeps all day..." He quietly sung a la Monty Python. He pulled several cooked pizzas out of the oven, and flung them like Frisbees.  
"Coming at ya!' He yelled. Guido jumped in front of the projectiles, catching them all neatly in pizza boxes.  
"Two points!" Guido smiled, passing several to an exhausted Speedy, who then dragged himself to the ovens and slid down the tunnels. A loud gunshot signalled he was on his way.  
"Fran, were going to run out pizzas before we do customers," Polly called to Francine, who was manning, err... womanning the phone.  
"Polly, we just have work hard until our break! Hello, Samurai Pizza Cats, Oh hi Lucille!"   
Polly groaned, while taking orders from the mob of customers, while Derek coolly served two ladies at one of the parlour's booths.   
"Here it is, hot, handsome and delicious, but enough about me, here's you're pizza." He began suavely. The ladies giggled, while Guido seemed unimpressed.   
"I've used that line dozens of time and its never worked for me." Guido smiled, but Derek was had already pulled up a chair and began talking to the ladies. "Doh!" Guido muttered to himself.   
Polly checked her watch, will their break ever arrive she thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Junior was playing in his room when a certain large dog carrying a bag of groceries, fell crashed through his window and landed in front of Junior.  
"Uh... mama!" He shouted.  
"Man... sorry kid, I'm not used to flying in Little Tokyo." With that, Jeremy stood up deployed his wings and flew back out through the broken window. Junior just sat confused for a moment.  
"MAMA!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jeremy soared upwards via concealed jets in the metal wings. While in the air, he wore a helmet similar any of the cat's, only designed for a dog, and it had a computer-like visor, and was bright chrome colour.   
"Let's see..." He thought aloud. A map of little Tokyo appears on his visor's display. "Pizza parlour." He said. Several buildings were lit up on the visor's mini-map. One was flashing. "Bingo." He arced it mid-flight, and barrel dove towards the target. The pizza cat's parlour came into view. He thrust his wing forward and landed behind the parlour. His metal wings repacked themselves into the chest plate, and all of his amour disappeared. He looked like plain old Jeremy, except he had the groceries.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Finally," speedy sighed, "Break."   
His companions grunted in agreement.   
"The day has been good for me," Derek said waving to the ladies, "I made some new friends."   
"Listen up guys," Francine, "Today we made Pizza Cat history!"   
Every eye turned to her.  
"We made nearly nine-hundred dollars!" She yelled eyes gleaming with the thought of money. "And that was just in the mourning!"   
"We can't work in the afternoon, we drained." Speedy began. Everyone else nodded in agreement.  
"Were out of olives too." Derek pouted.  
"Yeah, and the ovens need cleaning."  
"I need a catnap."   
"My blisters have blisters."  
"I'm just lazy." Derek commented.  
"LOOK, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO RUIN THE PARLOUR'S MOST SUCCESSFUL DAY, SO GET BACK TO WORK!!!" Francine yelled.   
"YES 'MAAM!" The other cats and Derek yelled, who bolted out of their seats after Fran snapped.  
"Boy she really needs a boyfriend." Derek whispered to Speedy.  
"I'm back!" Jeremy said.  
"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!?" Fran yelled still boiling.  
"I...um...atmospheric instabilities and climate discrepancies, coupled with tectonic disturbances." Jeremy timidly replied.   
"Uh...okay." Fran said scratching her head. The phone immediately rang.  
"Hello Samurai- Oh, hi Bucky! Yes I heard..."  
"Who's Bucky?" Derek and Jeremy and Derek simultaneously asked, turning to the other cats.  
"Long story short, he's Fran's boyfriend." Guido said.   
"Man if she's this uptight with a boyfriend, without one..." Derek shudders at his own thoughts.   
"He's a deer too." Guido said, walking over to the refrigerator.   
"Now that just weird," Derek began, "Deer and cat? Species should stick to their own species, or least species and sub-species."  
"True love knows no bounds." Jeremy defended.   
"Speedy are they going to fight?" Polly whispered.  
"In those words, yes." Speedy said.  
"The entire world would be filled with mixed species, and mutants!   
We'd be stuck on a giant island of Dr. Moreau!"   
"You fool! It's basic genetics that in cross species breeding, if the breeding is successful, the mother's genes would be most likely be dominant."  
"Sure, let's just test your little theory, and I knock up Polly-"  
"WHAT!?!" Polly roared as she fiercely punched Derek in the chest, sending his sprawling into the wall, leaving an imprint in Derek's shape. Laughing could be heard from the fridge.  
"What do you have to say now mutt!?" Polly yelled. Derek was just moaning in pain. Jeremy put his hands up defensively and slowly backed away.  
  
Francine had finished talking and hung up the phone, she ran up stairs and came back downstairs, while putting on her coat.   
"Forget everything I said!" She yelled running out of the parlour. "Take the afternoon off, take tomorrow off, whatever!" She yelled running out of sight.  
"Must be a hot date." Speedy said. Jeremy nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Several minutes later, Jeremy was cleaning out the ovens, while the rest of the cats were relaxing. Rob was still recharging (at least the last time he saw him), Jeremy was the only one working. He was going up to his room when...  
"Hey, I never noticed those ovens..." He said approaching three very familiar ovens. He peered inside one. It was very dark inside it. He opened the oven.  
"Hmm..." He said, beginning to clean the oven. He leaned inside the oven.   
"Where's the back?" He said. As if on cue, he fell into the oven, and the door snapped shut. "HELP!" He yelled as he slid down a narrow passageway and landed on a chair. "OW!" He yelled as he slammed into the chair. The chair plummeted downwards, and very small white armour was forced onto his chest, feet, arms, and shoulders. Just when he thought the worst was over, he was shot into a large pistol barrel. "Hello?" He timidly began, "Oven related mishap."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In The Parlour~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the?" Derek said looking at Fran's targeting system. "Ohh... It's video game!" He proudly said. He immediately turned it on.   
  
The Pizza Cats cannon rose from its platform, and revealed its weapon like features.  
  
Derek aimed the gun around the targets of the city. He aimed the gun straight at the palace. "Fire one!" He said pulling the trigger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hel-Aaaaaaah!!" Jeremy was shot directly out of the cannon and into the skies over little Tokyo.  
  
"I though you said a dog couldn't become a Pizza Cat." Junior said to his mother watching Jeremy soar through the air.   
"He must have a good agent." Mama-san said watching Jeremy fly towards the palace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What was that?" Speedy asked.  
"It sounded like the cannon!" Polly said.  
"But Fran isn't back yet!" Guido said.  
  
In the other room Derek quietly backed away from the controls, looked around, then dashed off.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile at The Palace~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vi was praying at a small church built inside the palace.   
"Dear lord," She began, "Please, send a man, good man, a kind man, to help rule this kingdom by my side." She prayed. Vi then waited, and heard yelling in the distance growing louder. Seconds later, Jeremy crashed through the roof and landed painfully on the ground in front of Vi. Vi looked him over and resumed praying.   
"Do you have him in blonde?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jeez, what weird person." Jeremy said walking away from the palace, back to the parlour. "Rob better clean the ovens from now on..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Function.... Function acknowledged... Targets... Confirmed.   
The display screen in Rob's one eye read. But Rob hardly looked like anything real now.  
From his scavenging expedition, he had made himself a new body, built upon his original one. Large sections of metal were twisted and contorted into thin legs, with strange tentacles, running through holes in the metal. His right arm was a propeller forged into a crude weapon, attached to large engine fused onto his back. A chain gun adorned his left arm, while metal from the sunken boat's hull, was oddly placed over the body for armour. The face was covered by a helm, slightly resembling some shoguns or ancient warlords, but it was oddly constructed from scavenged materials.   
This strange droid, we'll call him the Shogun, secretly hid atop a building, near a marketplace in Little Tokyo. The Shogun scanned the area, with a crosshair view. Acquiring Targets... It's screen read. It focused its crosshair view on Lucille who was buying food at a local vendor. The shogun then switched his view to Francine who was running down a street. It shifted again to Empress Freida and Princess Vi who were walking into various shops. The Shogun looked back at each of the various targets. You could almost hear it say 'Who's first?'  
It swung its mighty chain gun towards Lucille, and zoomed in on its crosshair view. It focussed directly at Lucille's forehead. The Shogun prepared to fire...  
  
Ssssss...SMASH!!!  
  
The shingles supporting the Shogun gave way, sending the Shogun over the edge and smashing into the ground. The Shogun stood up a little dazed, and several people screamed. Panic ensued as everyone tried to flee from the marketplace. The Shogun quickly scanned the marketplace and saw that the four targets have eluded him. Raising his mighty weapon, he opened fire, instantly levelling cars, buildings, and people...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Pizza Cats! We have a situation!!" Big Al yelled over the videophone.  
"What is it Al?" Speedy asked running over to the phone.  
"See for yourself." Al said. The picture switched from Al, to the Shogun, shooting anything in sight. It then turns to the camera watching it and opens fire. "I'm afraid that all we've seen." Al said with the phone switching back to him.   
"We're on it Al!" The cats yelled.  
"We'll meet you there!" Derek and Jeremy said running out of the parlour.   
"They could have taken the cannon... Oh well." Guido shrugged.  
Speed and Guido dived into the ovens.  
Polly aimed the cannon at the market. "It's set on auto fire!" She yelled following the two. The three cats zoomed through the tunnels, donning their armour, and being shot from the cannon. Sadly, Francine wasn't around to make some crazy rhymes.  
The cat zoomed gracefully out of the cannon and through the air.  
"Hey, the auto fire works better than Francine!" Guido laughed.   
"Don't let her hear that!" Speedy joked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Targets... Missing. Abort Y/N? The Shogun looked around the crumbling marketplace. N It turned around and saw the Pizza Cats.   
"STATE NAME AND FUNCTION!" The Shogun yelled in an incredibly deep voice.   
The cats begin their infamous intro scenes.  
  
A spotlight shines down on Guido as he talks.  
"My name is Guido, the kitty Casanova." He coolly talks, while holding his Sunspot umbrella behind him.  
  
Next Polly is shown.  
"Our mission is to triumph over evil! So if we hurt you, it's only because we love ya!" She ended blowing a kiss.   
  
The Shogun raised an eyebrow confused.   
  
Finally Speedy is revealed.  
"And my name is Speedy Cerviche, the-" Speedy was cut short as he dodged a hail of bullets. The other cats ducked for cover too.   
  
"YOU TALK TOO MUCH." The Shogun said. Secondary Targets... His systems read scanning the cats. Now...Primary Targets He shot volleys of bullets through the market place.  
"Speedy, go and distract him while I attack him from behind!" Guido yelled.  
"Are you kidding?" Speedy said. To prove his point, Speedy picked up a rock the size of his fist and threw it into the air. It flew peacefully into the air, and then a hail of bullets shot the rock into tiny grains of sand. The cats looked uneasily at each other.   
"We fight robots or ninjas, not trigger happy psychos." Speedy said peering at the Shogun who fired continually at the cats.   
"Then that's where we come in..." Derek said. The cats turned around to see Jeremy and Derek on top of a nearby building, in full battle armour. Jeremy gracefully soars to the ground with his metallic wings. The rest of his armour was large metal talons like an eagle's that he wore like boots that covered most of his legs. Each claw gleamed in the afternoon light. He brandished a chrome-coloured poleaxe that curved upward at the blade, and was magnificently forged, like an ancient Roman weapon. The rest of his armour was the same as it was described before.   
"You can call me the Archangel, but there's nothing Holy about how I use this axe, or how I shoot my Feather Bombs!" Jeremy yelled at the Shogun. Derek jumped to the ground landing on his feet with a loud thunk.  
Derek's armour was a huge breastplate, and body armour, all ebony black, with a red type of armour at each of his joints like his elbows, knees, or wrists. Derek's helmet was shaped like that of his head only ebony black, and with red lenses over the eyes. Derek slung an incredibly large cannon over his right shoulder. The cannon was black like Derek himself, but had dozens of buttons, controls, and cross hairs on the massive cannon that was almost as large as Jeremy!   
"You can call me Cerberus, and like it or not, you're going down!" He sneered aiming his massive cannon at the Shogun.   
  
Targets.... Unknown, Terminate Y/N? He looked at the duo. Y  
The Shogun raised his cannon, but before he could fire, Archangel soared through the air and sliced several large wires on the Shogun before landing behind him. Sparks fizzed from the Shogun as he turned to see the Archangel, rear up his wings. Each, featherlike metal section of the wing shot out like razors tearing into the Shogun's metal cutting away metal and more wiring.   
"Take that!" Archangel called. The Shogun raised his cannon at Archangel.  
"Hey, dumbass!" Cerberus called. The Shogun turned to see the mighty cannon aiming at him. With a thunderous boom, a large beam of energy shot outward to the Shogun's chain gun, atomizing it instantly.   
The Shogun' looked shocked... for a robot, looking at its weapon which was now only a few smoking remnants.  
Does not compute.... Does not compute... It turned around once again to see Speedy Cerviche.  
"Hey you trigger happy techno trash, I'm going blow you to pieces!" He yelled in a combat stance. In a blur of power, he unsheathed his magical Ginzu sword, while holding his other sword (Binky) in his other hand. The Shogun watched fascinated. Speedy arced the twin swords upwards, and a beam of energy shot outwards towards the Shogun.   
Status...Terminated The Cat's Eye slash violently hit the Shogun and exploded on contact. The cats turned away from the blinding flash, and turned back when it died down. A smoking crater was all that was left, aside for small engine parts and metal bits that began to rain down.  
"Now that," Cerberus said impressed, "Is an attack!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the parlour...  
  
"How come you never told us about... about..." Polly trailed off.   
"The Endosuits?" Jeremy suggested.   
"Yeah... what?" Polly asked.  
"Those suits we have are custom made, top of the line in storage size, use and power." Derek said turning the TV on. "They are like you own suits, but ours are very hush-hush."   
"Hey!" Speedy said grabbing the remote control from Derek.   
"Hey I was watching that!" Derek whined trying to grab the remote back. Speedy changed several channels and stopped at the news."Shh!" Speedy said with his finger to his lips. Everyone listened intently to the news.  
"I'm Otama Yamamoto, reporting live at Little Tokyo marketplace, the site of terrorist attack earlier today." The reporter said motioning the wreckage of the marketplace, where policemen searched the area, and firemen were putting out small blazes.  
"Terrorist?" Jeremy asked. Rob walked down the stairs and into the living room. "Rob!? Where have you been?" He asked.  
"Yeah how come you didn't help us fight the evil robot?" Guido asked.  
"I was recharging my power cells. Fluxuations in the power usage hindered the process." Rob said, "Besides, no one asked for assistance. "  
Everyone sighed.  
"Shh! News!" Speedy said watching the newscast.  
"... The gunman levelled most of the market place and causing injuries to Little Tokyo citizens. Eight are reported dead and nine injured with mild to medium wounds..."   
I hope Fran's okay, Guido thought.  
"... Among the injured is Empress Freida, who was taken to Little Tokyo public Hospital earlier today. Princess Vi, spoke out on the terrorist attack..."  
The TV switched from the reporter to Princess Vi.  
"Once we find who attacked our fair city, we'll MAKE THEM PAY!" Princess Vi yelled loudly. The camera focused back to the reporter.  
"Uh, yes... well, more on the subject at six o'clock, and now, sports with Daryl Musashi..."   
Speedy muted the sound. Everyone sat in silence.   
"I know this is going to sound rude, but turn up the volume." A Pizza cat helmet hit Derek in the head.  
"OW!" He yelled gingerly rubbing his head.  
"Polly." Speedy said annoyed.  
"Sorry." Polly said.  
"Subject seven approaching." Rob stated. All eyes turned to Rob. The parlour's doors opened and Francine walked in, not even stopping to say hello. She walked up the stairs sniffling, tears welling in her eyes.  
"How DOES he do that?" Guido asked.   
"Subject expelling salt water." Rob said focusing onto Francine.   
"She's crying." Derek said grabbing the remote back from Speedy, and turning up the TV's volume.   
"I better talk to her." Polly said standing up.  
"I'm the master of being dumped, I've heard 'em all." Derek said counting the saying on his fingers. "I like you as friend, I love you but I'm not in love with you, I'm in love with the sea, I don't usually use restraining orders, but I will, we're not compatible, and above all three simple words, I am gay." The cats eyed him strangely, even his brother did.   
"No, I think I should talk to her." The cats eyed him even more strangely.   
"What? I didn't take three years of psychology for nothing!" He defended.  
"Too bad most of it was criminal psychology." Derek muttered to Speedy.  
"Since it's Fran, he might need that knowledge." Speedy whispered. Derek snickered.   
"Alright, fine." Polly said, motioning Jeremy away. Jeremy walked upstairs. Derek was surfing through channels sitting motionless on the couch.  
"Oh, Red, where will I go? - Bzzt! "The secret to catching small mouth Bass is- Bzzt! " Are you ready for new way to clean your toilets and brush your teeth at the same time"- Bzzt! "And now, our new line of brides dresses perfect for the-"  
Something in Speedy's brain clicked. He sat bolt upright.   
"Guido can I see you in the kitchen? Now?" Speedy energetically asked.  
"What? Okay." Guido yawned lazily standing and following Speedy into the kitchen. Only Polly and Derek were still in the living room.   
Polly was thinking deeply to herself and then she turned to Derek.  
"Derek I know this sounds weird, but... can I ask you for some advice?" She asked. Derek sat motionless watching the TV.   
"Derek?" She asked. He grunted something unintelligible. Polly stepped in front of the TV.   
"Derek?" She said. Derek leaned over and continued to watch TV. Polly switched the TV off, and then Derek used the remote and turned it back on. Polly then pulled the plug out of the wall.  
"DEREK!" She yelled.  
"Yeah?" He said, finally turning to her. Polly shook her head and continued. " Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure." He said. "Does it involve TV?" He asked with a glimmer of hope.   
"Well...I- shut up about TV!" She scolded him.  
"Oh," Derek pouted.  
"I've been thinking about taking a second job." Polly said.   
"Why?" Derek asked glancing over to where the remote was kicked.  
"If me and Speedy ever... tie the knot." She quickly ended. "I don't know if we could afford a house, or have a kid."  
"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! You're going a mile a minute here! A kid? A little advice on men, don't even talk about until you're married."  
Polly sneered at him.  
"Uh, well you can do whatever you want... it's from my point of view you'd be wiser to... About the job!" He switched topics. "You'd run yourself ragged, heh, heh, I remember when Homer bought Lisa a horse, and he had to get a second job at the Qwik-E-Mart." Polly stared at him. "What kind of job were you thinking about?"  
"I never really thought about that..." Polly said thinking to herself.  
"Well you could always be a stripper."   
"Yeah, A- WHAT!?" She yelled at him.  
"A wallpaper stripper." He quickly said.  
"Oh well, maybe..." Polly said.   
I never get tired of that joke, Derek thought to himself, hey where's Rob?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Kitchen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jeez, look at the size of that rock!" Guido yelled in surprise, staring at an expensive looking gold ring, with a large diamond in the centre. The gold was intricately crafted, holding the diamond in place, by many sections of gold. Speedy held the ring in its velvet case.   
"That must've cost a fortune." Guido said, never taking his eyes off of the ring. "You've got a ring, you love, and she loves you, so what's the problem?" He turned to Speedy.   
"I-I... don't know." He stammered. Guido looked confused. "It's just the little things I guess..."   
"Like..." Guido motioned him to continue.   
"Won't everything change once were married? Will it affect our jobs? Will we want a house? It's just nerve rattling I guess..."  
"Why are you talking to me? I'm not married; hell I can't even get a steady girlfriend. Why don't you talk to Bird or Meowzma?"   
"Bird's in Canada remember?" Speedy said a little annoyed.  
"Oh yeah, no wonder I haven't heard his scratchy voice complaining about something."  
"And Meowzma's busy tonight, so unfortunately you're my only help."   
"Man you got everything going for you, the only things that will happen once you are married is that thing will get better! C'mon you're a smart cat, figure it out... Well you're not that smart..." He began.  
"That's it Guido, I'm proposing tomorrow!" He said smiling, "Right at our break!"   
"There you go!" Guido said enthusiastically.   
"Oh and Guido... This conversation never happened."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Upstairs in Fran's Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Francine?" Jeremy knocked on her bedroom door. "Hello?" He heard crying sounds from within the room. "Can I come in?" More crying was heard. "I'm taking your silence for a yes..." He said quietly opening the door. Francine was lying down on her bed crying into a pillow.  
"Um... Francine?" Jeremy asked.  
"Go away." She said between sobs.  
"We both know it's not good to bottle things up, just tell me what happened, okay?" Nothing. I'm a certified psychologist. Completely confidential." Fran turned to Jeremy, tears in her eyes.  
"I swear on my pet chameleon's grave."   
Fran smiled a little, but then began to cry again. Jeremy sat down beside her on the bed.   
"What happened?" Jeremy asked. Fran sat, tears welling in her eyes.  
"Well, *sniff* me and Bucky were a fine couple, *sniff* at least I thought we were." She began to cry again.   
"Let it all out." Jeremy said sympathetically.   
"Well, *sniff* it turns out *sniff* that there was someone else."  
Francine broke down into tears and grabbed onto Jeremy.  
"I...Um..." Jeremy said with Francine b holding onto him bawling. "Well, you know the saying 'tis better to have loved and lost."   
"Lost..." Francine repeated and then began to cry again.  
"Aw... This isn't going well." He sighed. "Hmm..." He thought.  
"Now, you lost someone close to you, and that'll hurt. And you're going to find that life isn't easy it has it ups and downs, but you just have to move on. Fredrick Nietzsche was right, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. The only way you'll accept what has happened it to move on, and put it behind you Fran."  
Fran smiled and wiped the tears from here eyes.   
"Thanks," She said and kissed a surprised Jeremy on the cheek.  
"Your welcome..." He said, "Right now, were you coming onto-"   
"No."  
"Really?"  
"No."  
"Not even a little?"  
"No."  
"Hmm... are you sure?" He asked smiling.   
"Shut up you pervert!" She said laughing and hitting him with her pillow.   
"Now Francine, no one likes a tease." Jeremy said trying to be serious. Francine just kept laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jeremy walked down the stairs into the living room.  
"Jeremy!" Polly began concerned, "Is Francine alright?"   
"She's fine." Jeremy reassured. "She just need a little time and then she'll be her stingy self again." Polly smiled. Guido and Speedy emerged from the kitchen.   
"What was that about?" Asked Derek, turning to the two cats.   
"Oh..." Guido began, but Speedy put his finger to his lips. "Nothing"  
"Whatever." Derek said.  
"Is Fran?" Guido began.  
"Fine." Jeremy and Polly said.   
Just then, the wall phone rung. Guido threw his hands up in the air.   
"Will this day ever end?" Guido asked. Jeremy walked over and turned on the phone.  
"Hi Pizz- who are you?' Big Al asked on the other end of the phone.  
"Who am I? Who are you?" Jeremy retorted.  
"Well I certainly don't know you."  
"Same here." The two dogs shrugged.  
"Tell the Pizza Cats that Princess Vi wants to see them immediately at the palace."  
"Okay then, I will."  
"You should."   
"I'm going to."  
"Okay, fine.  
"Fine then." The dogs shrugged again, and the transmission ended.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't get it." Derek said staring at the Pizza Cat launch ovens.  
"It's simple, we travel down through the ovens into the launch bay, and then we are launched from the cannon." Guido said.  
"I still don't get it." Derek said.  
"Just shut up and go down the ovens after me or Speedy."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The cats go into a familiar launch scene, where they dive down their ovens, and have the armour assembled, as two canine slid down the tunnels after them.  
"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *Gasp* WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Derek shouted sliding headfirst down Guido's chute. Jeremy calmly followed Speedy.  
"Who's launching us?" Jeremy yelled ahead to Speedy.   
"The autopilot will take care of us." Speedy said back.  
"I think I can handle it." A familiar voice said over the speakers.  
"FRAN?" The cats and Jeremy asked (Derek was still screaming).  
"I'm not letting my friends down this time Francine said. The cat could answer as the rising pistol like cannon lifted from the parlour.  
"The Pizza Cats are on their way, to see Princess Vi and save the day!" Fran rhymed taking control of the cannon. She took aim and fired five shots, sending the heroes soaring.   
"Man what a rush!" Derek was exhilarated. "Those people look like ants down there!"   
"Derek, those are ants, keep your head up!" Jeremy said. Who was now in full armour soaring above the cats with his metal wings.   
"Say is Fran a good shot?" Jeremy asked.  
"Not really..." Speedy said.   
"Why do you ask?" Polly said. Jeremy stopped in mid-flight and pointed forwards. The cats turned around and BAM! The old shot to the wall. The cats and Derek were twitching in pain as they were stuck in the palace wall, which crumbled and they fell inside. Jeremy shook his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The cats were fine except for several cuts and bruises, as they walked into the throne room. On either side of the room, were the royal advisors. Princess Vi was sitting in her throne while Emperor Fred waltzed around saying his favourite word.   
"Samurai Pizza Cats... Who are they?" Princess Vi asked pointing to the Canucks. "Oh... I know you, you fell into the church through the roof." Vi said pointing to Jeremy. All eyes fell upon Jeremy.  
"Long story." He simply said.   
"Cats," Vi began again, "As you know, my mother is in the hospital. I want you to find out who put my mother there." Before anyone could speak, Vi continued. "I know what you're thinking... From the wreckage of the robot the palace guards have found nothing, not even the batteries."  
"Princess I did-" Speedy was cut short.   
"That was the exact same thing with assassin who breached security at the palace. I'm not asking you to find the culprit I'M TELLING YOU!" She yelled making the cats jump. Derek began to chuckle.  
"And what's so funny?" The Princess asked calmly.   
"You, miss high and mighty." Derek laughed; the princess stared at Derek in a confused expression.  
"Poor Derek.... Never even saw it coming..." Speedy sighed.  
"Do you know who I am?" The Princess asked in an expression of stoic anger.  
"Yeah.... You're the Trix Rabbit aren't you? Of course after some sex changes." The princess turned crimson red, with veins bulging from head that looked as if they could explode at any moment.   
"Bye Derek." Guido whispered.  
"SEND HIM TO PRISONER ISLAND!!!!!" The Princess's high-pitched voice wailed. The palace guards had surrounded Derek with swords pointing at his head.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I think we can reach an... understanding..." Derek smiled dubiously. The princess eyed him. "Let me explain..." He said walking over to the Princess and whispering something to her.   
"What's he doing? Guido asked.   
"He's going to con her somehow." Jeremy whispered back. The princess and Derek whispered back and forth to each other for several seconds and then the princess spoke up. "It is agreed." She said. Derek casually walked over to his friends.  
"What did you tell her?" Poly asked him.   
"Oh nothing much, a little of this, a little of that, Jeremy's going to have dinner with her-"  
"WHAT!" Jeremy yelled.  
"Don't worry bro, it'll be fine, see you later." He said leaving, "Hey do you guys want to try some seafood as much as I do..."   
"Sorry Jem." Guido said walking away. Polly and Speedy shrugged, and followed Guido.   
"Help..." Jeremy said weakly to his leaving friends.   
"Now let's have some fun..." The Princess smiled devilishly.  
"Okay." He timidly replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Much Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Poor Jeremy, that was really mean Derek." Fran sneered.  
"It's for the best, he hasn't had a date in ages." Derek said defensively.  
"But Vi... I mean... Vi?" Fran repeated. Derek shrugged.  
"Hey... look outside!" Polly said. All heads turned to the parlour windows.  
"It's snowing!" Speedy yelled.  
"Wow, it's really coming down out." Francine said. "After she finished she realized she was the only one inside. Everyone was outside already.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She yelled running outside, to be met by a snowball.   
"Take that Fran!" Guido yelled playfully.   
"Ow... Guido that hit my eye." She pouted.  
"I'm sorry Fran." Said Guido walked over to her.  
"Aw great you've attacked you boss!" Derek said.  
"It was snowball!" He defended.  
"My jaw had to be reset, because of a rock disguised as a snowball." He said walking in the Pizzeria, with Fran nursing her eye. Guido followed apologizing to Fran every step of the way. Speedy looked over to what happened. He then noticed Polly staring up at the stars threw the falling snow. Walked up beside her at stared at them with her.   
  
"Aren't they beautiful." Polly said, "Their light is billions of years old. The stars are long gone but their light remains, and travels throughout the universe." Speedy turned and looked at Polly. He loved her more than anything he ever could. Even though their relationship started out rocky, he felt she was the one for him.   
Polly looked back at Speedy, and the two stared in each other's eyes for a moment. Then they kissed under the light of the stars, and the snow gently falling to the ground.  
From one of the unlit rooms in the parlour, the Shogun, or Rob or whatever he was, stood watching them, red eye gleaming. He glanced at a clock. 10 Hours... He computed. 10 Hours and this land will be a memory and its people annihilated. 10 hours to Roganarok....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED/CONCLUDED!  
  
To my most loyal fans (if any exist beyond my infamous Diablo series),  
  
To set the atmosphere for fight scenes, or just anything with action, one must find appropriate music... Here are some fine titles to look for...  
Top Gun Soundtrack, Mighty Wings (by Cheap Trick), Danger Zone (by Kenny Loggins, awesome without a doubt), Skip Raiders- Another Day, Underworld- Born Slippy, out world- The End (instrumental parts)  
As well as Mp3.com...  
Simon V- Pulse Code (when it picks up)  
Game Music Finland- The Sound Of Rave 4 (good)  
Never heard of them? Neither did I till, a few weeks ago.  
As well as the themes for Kyatto Ninden Teyandee, and Samurai Pizza Cats, or anything fast paced, almost anything works well.  
  
Ok, now I'll shut up... once you review the story....  
-Alpha Draconis  
  
  



End file.
